


It Is Lunch After All

by duntothewood, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duntothewood/pseuds/duntothewood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Jon run into each other in the kitchen and decide to go out for pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Lunch After All

Miles was sitting at his desk working on the RvB 14 script "Finally" he says as he finishes writing the final draft, he's been here all day working on it and can finally get food. At the same time, Jon was just putting the final touches onto the new achievement hunter shirt and felt his stomach rumble “it is lunch time after all”, Jon finished up the design and when down to the kitchen. Miles stretches and gets up, seeing Jon on his way to the kitchen "You hungry too?" Miles says with a small smile, walking over to Jon, Jon smiles. It’s Miles, Jon thought, he could use some social interaction after staring at a screen for the last few hours. 

He snapped out of his thought to answer Miles, “yeah, when other people can hear your stomach rumble thats when you know it’s time to eat” Jon said with a smile  
"Heh, I feel ya man, luckily we have a kitchen next to us!" Miles giggles, scratching the back of his head  
"What you eating today?"   
"Eh, nothing much, just a sandwich. was planning to go out and get some sort of drink, you?"  
“I didn’t bring anything today because I thought i was gonna be out of the office. you fancy going to the store with me to get food? I’ll buy you your drink for the trouble?”

"Sure man! that sounds great." Miles smiles and hooks an arm around Jon's neck, pulling him into a hug. Jon hugs back surprised, he holds Miles tightly and he says something into miles shoulder but it’s muffled in Miles’ chest.   
"Hmm? did you say something?" Miles smiles at him, looking down at him  
“I asked where you’d like to go? I’m cool with anywhere that has gluten free stuff” Jon asked, slightly blushing. Jon thought to himself, Miles hugged him and if that was all for this relationship, he’d take it.  
"Think theres a pizza place that has gluten free pizza down the block, sounds good to you?"   
“Sounds good to me” 

Miles kisses his forehead, while still hugging Jon and as Jon was enjoying the smell of Miles, his warmth, he realised what just happened. Jon’s eyes shot open, as he hugged Miles his thoughts reeled, This must be a joke, right? after all this time, does he feel the same way? No, he’s gotta be joking with me. He knows how much I like him and he’s seeing how close he can to me and then when I react he'll tell me it’s all a joke. Miles notices Jon's eyes open, hoping he didn't mess up the moment. "Sweet! just let me get my sweatshirt" Miles said trying to get out of the every growing awkwardness of the situation. As Miles goes to find his sweatshirt, he can't stop thinking about the surprised look on Jon's face. 

Jon stands in the kitchen, still wide eyed and staring into space, thinking about what just happened. Did Miles seriously just kiss his forehead? after all this time did Miles feel the same way as him? He has liked Miles for so long that he had convinced himself it would never go anywhere and that he should get over it, but he never did. Only Miles walking back shook him from his thoughts.

"Ready?" Miles says giving Jon smile, putting on his sweatshirt and opening the door for Jon.   
“Thank you, you’re such a gentleman!” Jon said, looking back at Miles, smiling. He was happy he was Miles’ friend even if it didn’t amount to anything else.  
"Eh, I won't say that" Miles smiling, he closes the door and walking with Jon to the car "So how's the shirt design?"  
“I just finished a new Achievement Hunter shirt, I’m really proud of it actually.” Jon says  
"I bet it looks amazing man!" Miles get's in the car, looking at Jon and taking a minute to admire how beautiful he is.

Jon gets in the car and puts his seatbelt on, put the keys in the ignition and starts the car and takes a minute to steal a glance at Miles.

"Oh um, its around York Avenue I think..." Miles blushes slightly, looking at Jon lovingly  
“um okay…” Jon says, looking upwards and trying to remember how to get there “okay, got it and if we get lost there's always google maps”  
"God bless google maps" Miles crosses his arms, staring at Jon lovingly when he's focused on the road  
“True that” Jon says. 

As Jon pulls up to a stop light he turns his head to look at Miles. Out of the corner of his eye he notices Miles staring at him but says nothing, and blushes slightly. Jon thinks, why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face, a spot or something? Does like me? No, don’t kid yourself, Jon, you gotta have something on your face. As he though this, he opened the mirror in the visor to see if he needed to feel embarrassed or not. Everything looked fine, even that spot that was there the other day was disappearing so it couldn’t be that.

As Miles and Jon sit in the car, Miles couldn't help to think about Jon, Should I tell him he looks beautiful?.. No ,he probably will think it's weird, or get flustered. Then again, it's cute when he's all flustered... Ah! Don't screw this up, you don't wanna ruin this Miles! Miles, still deep in thought, Jon notices Miles opening his mouth to say something, he then closes it and looks at the road, looking like he's deciding what to do.

Jon misses the turn to the pizza place as he’s thinking too much of what Miles could have said. I bet it was nothing, he’s probably going make a joke that he didn’t think was funny enough, his jokes are always funny though, I hope he knows that, and I hope he knows how amazing he is- “Shit, I missed the turn” Jon said getting flustered. "Dude it's fine, we can just walk there so we don't have to turn around and all that shit" Miles props his head up with the palm of his hand, giving Jon a loving smile.  
“Yeah, it’ll give us some exercise I suppose” Jon says taking off his seatbelt and getting out of the car and waiting for Miles to do the same.

Miles gets out of the car, stretching, his shirt lifting a little revealing his lower stomach. Jon only caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye and thought it be weird to turn around just for that, but notices how cute he is when he stretches. “I still have no clue where this place is remember? I know it’s down this street" Jon says pointing down the street across form them, "But I'm going to have to leave it in your capable hands” Jon says jokingly, bowing down in front of Miles, all of his hair falling around his face.

"Awww, thank you Jon" Miles says as moves a strand of hair out of Jon's face, staring into his eyes and kissing his hand. As fast as the moment was shared, it was ruined by Miles shouting "Aaaand we're off!" while still holding Jon's hand, almost dragging him across the road as Jon struggles to keep up with the jogging man in front of him.   
“Slow down! I can’t keep up with you” Jon says and as Miles slows down they walk together hand in hand to the restaurant. Jon only realising he’s still holding the other man’s hand when Miles stops outside the place.  
"Hey Jon, looks like they do have gluten free pizza!" Miles swings they're arms, happy and glad Jon can eat there  
“I'm glad! Do you want me to get it take out so you can eat your lunch or are you gonna be bad and get pizza too?” Jon says while taking his free hand to rub Miles’ stomach jokingly  
Miles giggles, apparently he is ticklish "Eh, I'll get pizza if it means hanging out with you more"  
“Aww, that's so sweet!” Jon says as goes to squeeze Miles’s cheek but decides to cup it instead, staring into the other man’s eyes and says “Come on, I need to eat. Badly", breaking his gaze. Jon then pulls Miles into the pizza place still holding his hand as Miles follows, squeezing Jon's hand as they take a seat and they wait to order, looking over at Jon and sighing fondly.

Jon just now getting time to think that he’s holding Miles’ hand, and has been for some time. This sparked thoughts in Jon's mind, he definitely likes me in some way then then, but what do I say? Do I tell him I like him? or is that too much all at once? Should I just go with it and see what happens? I never expected anything to come out of this so I don’t know what to do!.. come on Jon, keep it together man. He was then broken out of the though by something unexpected.

"Hey um...Jon? You look really beautiful today..." Miles has a slight blush around his cheeks, biting his lip slightly. He seems nervous, like he wants to say something but he's waiting for the right moment. Jon was in shock for a few seconds before answering, “t-t-thank you, s-s-so do you” Jon was blushing bright red and he could tell Miles was as nervous as he was. Miles was cute when he was nervous but Jon very rarely saw it. 

Miles had just called him beautiful and all that was swirling around Jon's mind was, this can’t be real, I’m dreaming, I’ve gotta be, There is no way Miles Luna fancied him, and the only thing that got him out of that spiral was that this was real. He was sitting in pizza hut while holding Miles’ hand and had just been called him beautiful. 

He was a brought out of his daze by the waitress coming over and introducing herself and asking what they want to drink.  
"Waters fine! How about you Jon?" Miles squeezes Jon's hand, glancing at him  
“Water is fine for me too” still slightly shocked at what was happening, and it showed in his voice. Miles gave his hand a soft squeeze to comfort him.  
"Okay, i’ll be right over with your drinks. have a look at the menu and I’ll take your order when i come back.” said the bubbly waitress as walked away  
"Y-you okay man? Everything alright?" Miles' voice went up an octave, gulping and thinking oh god I screwed up, I fucked up…

“Yeah, I’m good. actually I’m great” Jon said snapping out of a trance and looking Miles in the eyes and taking both of Miles’ hands in his own, “I just have one question… Do you actually like me or is this just a dream? Because I’ve liked you for so long and-“ Jon got cut off by Miles  
"Oh thank god, for a minute there I thought I fucked up…" , he took a pause but after a second or so, he continued, "So, huh, turns out we both like each other?" Miles gives Jon a huge grin, looking back at Jon.   
Jon was reeling in his thoughts to answer him that second, oh my god! Miles actually does like me. Jon thought this as the happiness of the situation rose from the pit of his stomach to the back of his throat. Although the nerves where still there the where nothing against the happiness he felt in that moment. “No no no, you didn’t fuck up! I was just really shocked that you liked me because, for the longest time I’ve liked you but I never wanted to say anything because I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we had, but I’m really happy you like me” Jon said while smiling the biggest smile. 

The waitress came back their water and asked “Have you had a chance to look at the menus yet? Do you know you’re having?” she asked, but had obviously noticed that the menus she left where still sitting on edge of the table.

As Miles and Jon ordered, exchanging loving looks. Jon had to order his pizza between the gaps of talking the waitress did about how cute they where, and as she walked away Jon looked at Miles, taking both hand into his once more, “You know what? I’m really glad I met you in the kitchen this afternoon” Jon said staring into Miles’ eyes, "Me too" Miles said back, squeezing Jon's hands and staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Myself and timetravelingentity originally wrote this as a RP but I edited it slightly and decided to put it on here for you to, hopefully, enjoy!


End file.
